Ano Serine
Ano Serine is the main port city on Virran and trades heavily with its sister-city Nao across from it on Escary Island. It is part of the elvish nation of Aersari. Key Locations Greengate The Dragon's Inn - 1 gp per person per night - 7 rooms, 1 with a double bed and 2 with 2 twin beds Owner: Arelen Mithmirelen is a 121 year old female high elf innkeeper. She has long, straight, dark brown hair, black eyes, and smooth, sunburned, pink skin. She stands about 4'11" tall and has a fat build. She has a diamond-shaped, slightly magnificent face. She has a light limp. She will only speak common if absolutely forced to. She is constantly flattering people she talks to. Description: On Dragon's Avenue, in a noble district of quiet avenues and fine shops. Its neighbors include an ornate fountain and the stately home of a male elf named Mironarf. The inn is a two story stone-walled building, with a tiled mosaic floor. The inn has recently become infested by fire drakes. Specials ''' * Roasted Phoenix and Buckwheat Biscuits, Glass of Brandy (2 sp) * Boiled Eggs and Oat Bread, Tankard of Beer (11 cp) * Roasted Partridge and Whey Cheese, Glass of Gin (1 sp) * Roasted Phoenix and Hazelnut Bread, Glass of Rum (2 sp) * Roasted Phoenix and Oat Biscuits, Glass of Cider (2 sp) '''Other Patrons: * Edmund: Male Halfling Professional, Evil. Edmund is short, with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears expensive clothing and carries a fine stiletto. Edmund is quarreling with a company of elves. * Byrghi: Male Dwarf Peasant, Evil. Byrghi has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears travel-stained clothing and riding boots. Byrghi seeks a company of adventurers to rescue the elven village of Conwy from the Devil of the Fen of Nightmares. * Ithrel: Female Elf Soldier, Good. Ithrel has an angular face, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears chain mail and wields a battle axe. Ithrel seeks an illusionist to apprentice under. * Auciell Nyson: Female Halfling Priest, Neutral. Auciell has a long face, with long red hair and sharp gray eyes. She wears modest garments and several pouches hang from her belt. Auciell believes that she is the rightful heir to the crown of Erias. * Dixa: Female Elf Artist, Good. Dixa has straight auburn hair and green eyes. She wears tailored clothing and several pouches hang from her belt. Dixa serves Raniyah, an ancient but forgotten earth goddess. * Celinor: Male Elf Alchemist, Neutral. Celinor has thick brown hair and blue eyes. He wears well-made clothing and a sling of vials and potions. Celinor is quarreling with a company of dwarves. * Cyne: Male Human Aristocrat, Neutral. Cyne is rugged in appearance, with golden hair and brown eyes. He wears fine raiment and carries a fine stiletto. Cyne seeks to save his family from financial ruin. Trade Town The trade district of Ano Serine with various shops and such. Botanica Magica Owner: Nelalwe Mithmirelen is a 180 year old female high elf trader. She has a bald head and golden eyes. She has smooth silver skin. She stands 152cm (4'11") tall and has a lean build. She has an oval, stunning face. She has an unfinished abstract tattoo on her right hand. She is mute (communicates telepathically). Wares: The GreenGrass Inn In a trade ward, surrounded by crowded streets and public stages. The street outside is filled with noxious smoke from a burning trash heap. Description: '''The inn is a two-storey half-timbered building, with a smooth stone floor. Accomodations consist of a single large room with wooden cots and several hammocks in the common room. The inn is widely known for its adventuring patrons. '''Innkeeper: '''The innkeeper is a nervous female elf named Thira. She knows a few simple spells for housekeeping. '''Menu: * Stewed Veal and Dried Lentils, Tankard of Bitter (9 cp) * Salted Chicken and Lentils, Tankard of Beer (8 cp) * Boiled Eggs and Onions, Tankard of Cider (10 cp) * Stewed Sausage and Curd Cheese, Tankard of Cider (9 cp) * Pottage, Mug of Mead (5 cp) * Boiled Mushrooms, Mug of Ale (5 cp) * Roasted Pork and Chestnut Bread, Tankard of Stout (11 cp) Patrons * Heobo Boffairb: Male Halfling Assassin, Good. Heobo is rough in appearance, with golden hair and green eyes. He wears leather armor and wields a club. Heobo is searching for his missing son. * Kathon Wake: Female Halfling Illusionist, Neutral. Kathon has cropped black hair and blue eyes. She wears silver robes and wields a quarterstaff and dagger. Kathon seeks an opponent for a strange board game. * Sidwe: Female Human Necromancer, Evil. Sidwe has a narrow face, with braided brown hair and dark amber eyes. She wears dark robes and wields a long sword and dagger. Sidwe is hunting the cultists who murdered her family. Rumors * The boss of the Assassins Guild is conspiring to overthrow the king. * Lord Thibert is actually a greedy dragon. * A vast cavern filled with glowing crystals and bizarre creatures lies somewhere beneath the Llanda Vale. * The town guards wear helmets to hide the horns on their heads. * The goblins of the Forsaken Prison of Evil are as strong as giants. * Joane Mylne has been spending strange coins, each bearing the image of a broken moon. Silverforge Westgate Newdocks The Green Twilight Walk Graveyard district with temples to Helm, Kelemovor, Pelor, Liera Sundocks Cat Meadow Small mainly tabaxi settlement outside the walls, no more than 100 people probably. The Old Cat Tavern Owner: Gale of the Storm (Gale) is a 58 year old female tabaxi tavernkeeper. She has green eyes, soft dark grey fur, and it 5'3". Her left hand is missing several fingers (DC 18 History check reveals that this shows that she was kicked out of the Unseen Hand same as Erril). She is being stalked by a gibbering mouther in the night. Description: The tavern is a small rundown two story A-frame building leaning up against the outer walls of Ano Serine proper. A rickety sign above the door says The Old Cat Tavern with a painted calico cat sleeping on it. In the front window is the cat that must have given it its name, fast asleep in a ray of sunlight. Specials: Other Patrons: Citadel Category:Virran Category:Aersari